


Sherlock’s Wrap

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Sherlock's Sick [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Outtake Referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is found stuck on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock’s Wrap

“Mycroft, I don’t do anonymous clients….,” Sherlock huffed before walking away and tripping as Mycroft steps on his sheet. Talking tersely into the floor, “I’m already on a case. I was about to solve it when your men interrupted.”

“Hey Sherlock, mate? Let me check your head please.” John asked trying to get Sherlock’s attention.

“Fine, I’ll take this case. I’m sure I’ll have it solved by the end of the day. Now will you get off the sheet so I can get up?” Sherlock huffed not very happy at all.

“There’s a minor laceration to the cheek and a contusion on the head. Eyes seem to dilate normally, he’s just knocked out otherwise. Everything seems normal as if he fell in his sleep and stayed asleep.”

John helped Sherlock up. They said their farewells before hopping a cab back to Baker Street. Sherlock quickly got ready for the new case before dashing out the door back into a black cab.

“Why does Mycroft have to interrupt my plans so often? And when I’m in the middle of an interesting case no less. I half expect Graham to be called on to be my handler the next time.” Sherlock was still a bit put out by Mycroft’s insistent interruption. He was practically pouting sitting in the cab heading to their destination.

“Graham?”

“Yes, Graham Lestrade. Mycroft seems that he can be my handler when my brother sees fit. He’s been doing it for years, even before I met you John.” Sherlock huffed wrapping his sheet around himself more curling up almost into a ball as the cab continued on.

“Huh, what? What’s going on? Where am I? Oh wait, my bedroom. John what are you doing with that light in my face and why am I on my floor? Can you help me up? I’m stuck like a wrapped up mummy and I think my arms fell asleep as they are stuck under me and tingly.”


End file.
